


Behemoths

by bernard_greybridge



Category: Mothman (Folklore), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Child Abuse, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Discrimination, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: Hikari was the first person born with a quirk. Emphasis on person.
Relationships: Luminescent Baby (My Hero Academia)/Mothman (Character), Mothman (Character)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Behemoths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhaebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/gifts).



> Hi, my name is Bern and I like conformity and the color purple!

Hikari didn’t know it at the time, but she was the first person born with a quirk. The emperor took one look at his daughter, bubbling with laughter as a faint halo of light surrounded her, and ordered the guards to take her away.

The princess grew up locked away atop the tallest tower, hidden from the citizens of the kingdom. She was a monster.

But then she met another one.

Hikari liked to keep the windows open at all times. It was the only way she was able to feel any fresh air, after all. However, she lacked proper control of her quirk, having no mentor to properly teach her how to use it. So at night, an aura of light would surround her, and the open window would attract the local moths.

That was when she first met him. Because while she was the first human to have been born with a quirk, she was not the first creature.

The sound of a loud crash awoke the princess. She bolted up, coaxing her light to grow brighter as she scanned her room.

Like most nights, a swarm of moths hovered around her. But they were not alone.

Looming over her was a beast of a man, all bulging muscles and wide blown eyes. She recoiled in shock, but before she could cry out, the man beat her to it.

A sharp gasp pierced through the air and the man took a step back. Hikari’s light flickered stronger, casting her glow across the entire room.

Standing before her was no man. Not completely, anyway. Tattered clothes gave way to inhuman skin and an extra pair of arms. His bug eyes were like miniature globes, reflecting her light right back at her. Intricate antennae protruded out of his scalp, minutely shaking under her gaze. But what Hikari couldn’t keep her eyes off of were the pair of beautiful wings that were sprouting from his back.

“You’re different, too. Aren’t you?” Hikari asked, reaching her hand out to the man, stroking his face. The man stopped shaking as he peered into her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“My family, they brought me here,” the man answered with bated breath. “They thought you could help me.”

The princess looked up at the cloud of moths overhead and nodded.

“What’s your name?” Hikari asked.

“I do not have one,” the man’s antennae twitched as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “My people do not see need for such individuality.”

“But you’re special.” Hikari caressed his cheek. The man’s wings fluttered at the touch.

“Will you give me one, then?” the man asked hopefully.

“Yes.” The princess nodded, taking the man into her arms. “You are born between two different worlds. Belonging to both, and yet accepted by neither. I shall call you, Mothman.”

Mothman cradled Hikari in his arms as they curled up in her bed. He traced his hand across the bruise that had blossomed on the side of her jaw.

“I do not like your father.” He scowled, eliciting a laugh from the princess.

“I don’t like him much, either,” she agreed, her light becoming luminescent.

Mothman rose as the sun did. Like clockwork, the princess stifled a yawn as she laid a hand on the small of his back, pressing her forehead against his chest.

“Must you leave?” Hikari asked, her light dimming. She always did. And he always answered the same way.

“I will be back tonight, my night light,” Mothman assured.

One night, Mothman stumbled back, nursing a scar on his stomach. Hikari’s light instantly darkened.

“Hikari,” he gasped as he collapsed into her arms. “The villagers, they found me. My family wishes to leave this place. I do not know what to do.”

“It isn’t safe here for you.” Hikari shook her head, tears blooming from her eyes.

“It is not safe here for either of us!” He frowned. “You are my light, the light of my life, Hikari. My night light. I stay with you.”

That morning, as the sun rose, and Mothman rose with it, he took the princess’s hand in his.

“Must you leave?” Hikari asked, used to this routine.

“Come with me, my night light,” he requested. The princess’s face brightened. She literally lit up, her light becoming more fervid as she nodded shakily. She was glowing. She was radiant.

“Okay.” Hikari beamed at him.

And that was the story of how Night Light and Mothman became the first ever pro heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m @berning_bridges on Twitter and bern-the-bridge on Tumblr~


End file.
